


Straight As A Rainbow

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen year old Merlin and Arthur have been best mates for years. One day Merlin suggests they try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight As A Rainbow

"We should fuck."  
  
Arthur looks up from his textbook, giving Merlin an expression that says he can't have possibly heard him right. "Excuse me?"  
  
"We should, you know, have sex," Merlin repeats, waving his hand in the air as if to indicate he hasn't just suggested anything absurd at all.  
  
"And why should we do that?" Arthur asks.  
  
Merlin sighs as if it's obvious and Arthur is just too stupid to get it. "Be _cause_ , we're both still virgins. And losers. I don't see us getting laid any time soon."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Arthur replies in mock offense. "Besides Merlin, I'm certainly not losing my virginity to _you_. I've no doubt we'd still be mates afterwards--enough time spent with you has taught me that nothing can be too awkward--but it's not necessarily a story I'd like to share with my future wife. Or anyone."  
  
"So lie."  
  
"All this because you're bloody impatient? No thank you, Merlin, I'm quite content to wait for the right person to come along. And anyways, I'm straight. We both are."  
  
"Obviously we'd be imagining somebody else."  
  
"Right. Obviously."  
  
Arthur looks back down to the textbook in his lap and continues studying the life cycle of the cell, but now he's distracted. He can't focus and he can feel his jeans getting more restrictive by the second.  
  
Merlin watches Arthur fidget uncomfortably with a knowing smile. Arthur catches sight of the expression and glowers at him, but Merlin lifts the textbook in his own lap to reveal a similar bulge.  
  
"Hey, why do you think I made the suggestion in the first place? I'm hard as a rock, mate."  
  
Arthur places his biology book on the bed next to him with a sigh. "Well, I suppose there's no harm in just getting each other off, right?"  
  
Merlin gets up from his place on the floor and starts unbuckling his belt. "Right. That's practically what I meant anyways."  
  
He steps out of his trousers and Arthur gulps then does the same. Arthur is shaky and nervous, but Merlin's slim hands are fast and sure. He backs Arthur up against the wall and palms the blond's checked pants before pulling the cock out.   
  
"I didn't realise you were so...well-endowed Arthur."  
  
"Um. Thank you?"  
  
Merlin pulls out his own, grabs Arthur's hand and says, "Here. Like this." He brings the captured hand to wrap around the shaft but Arthur takes his hand back.  
  
"I'm not an idiot, Merlin." He curls his fingers around Merlin and Merlin lets out an appreciative groan before returning the favour to Arthur.  
  
They stand there a while, just jerking each other off, until Arthur finds himself saying, "I'm tired of standing."  
  
"Right. Bed." Merlin nods.  
  
They collapse on the bed in a mess of limbs and shift themselves so that Merlin straddles Arthur's strong form. He just sits there, fisting Arthur's cock while Arthur does the same, until he pushes forward and Arthur moans at the sensation it creates.  
  
"Do that again."  
  
Merlin does it again. Their cocks rub together and it feels great, it feels  _great_ , and Arthur finds himself saying, "Faster."  
  
So Merlin does it faster.   
  
Then he stops, and Arthur pouts (though he certainly would never call it pouting).  
  
"Here, take off your shirt." Merlin helps Arthur out of his blue t-shirt before pulling his own over his head and throwing it to the floor. Arthur traces the graceful movement with hungry eyes.   
  
"Now, where were we?"  
  
Merlin continues his speed but now the grinding is deep and purposeful. There's the added sensation of Merlin's hands running over Arthur's chest before he lowers his head and teases a nipple with his tongue.   
  
Arthur gasps. One hand drifts to Merlin's hip and the other places itself in the thick dark mop of Merlin's hair. Merlin trails kisses to Arthur's mouth. Their chests press together and though there's no breasts, Arthur  _likes_  it, wants to melt into the body above him.  
  
Then he realises Merlin is  _kissing him_.  
  
He moves them and suddenly Merlin is beneath him, panting and confused, with eyes blown wide with desire fixated on Arthur's glistening lips. The boy licks his own, wanting desperately to close the distance, but respectful of Arthur's wishes. He's surprised they'd made it this far.  
  
"Anything you'd like to tell me, Emrys?"   
  
Merlin shifts his gaze to meet Arthur's and, realising he's been caught, says evenly, "I'm not straight." Arthur makes an expression as if to say "Yeah, no kidding." Merlin continues. "In fact, I'm about as straight as a rainbow."  
  
"Why don't you just say it, Merlin? You're gay."  
  
Merlin swallows and decides his best bet is to joke. "Yeah, I'm like,  _so_  gay," he says flamboyantly.   
  
It works. Arthur laughs. He continues, his courage regained. "And I've been crushing on you for years, mate."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"'Okay'?! That's all you have to say?"  
  
"Look. Merlin. Obviously I'm not as straight as I thought I was. I can't lie to you. You know me too well. So I'm not even going to try to tell you I don't like this." He thrusts forward to emphasise the point and Merlin's breath catches in his throat. "Maybe I'm bisexual." Arthur shrugs. "So if you want to be my...my boyfriend...yeah, that's okay."  
  
The words came out easier than he thought they would. He and Merlin seem to breathe a sigh of relief at the same time.  
  
Then Merlin smiles wickedly. "Good, because I've been wanting you to fuck me for an eternity."


End file.
